Fuiste tu!
by Ale1008
Summary: U.A donde el planeta Vegita nunca fue destruido ni Goku enviado a la tierra. Bardock vive con sus hijos Kakarotto y raditz, que en esta ocacion nos mostraran como de un segundo a otro puedes aliarte con el que era tu enemigo. Este fic fue echo para el Concurso.


**Bien, esta es una historia echa en 20 minutos, por lo que deben de comprender el si esta horrible. **

**Bien, otra cosa que se debe aclarar es que es un U.A , en donde Goku nunca fue enviado a la tierra, y Frezeer nuca destruyo el planeta Vegita.**

**Y bueno... esto es tan solo un One-Shot para el concurso que se festejaba hoy.**

* * *

**Fuiste tu!**

Planeta Vegita, 19:24 pm.

El planeta estaba tranquilo, hacia calor, los saiyajines disfrutaban de sus conquistas, disfrutaban de ser los seres mas fuertes del universo. Todos estaban en paz... bueno... al menos la mayoria.

-Mocoso ya sueltalo_gritaba Bardock a Kakarotto quien tenia a Raditz tomado de los pelos y lo giraba por todo el patio trasero de la casa.

-El se comio mi comida!_decia Kakarotto

Raditz al fin cuando luego de muchas vueltas se pudo safar. Corrio y tomo de los brazos a su hermano, tirandosele arriba y volteandolo, impidiendole moverse.

-Tu te robaste mi Acondicionador!_le gritaba Raditz mientras con una mano tomaba de los pelos a Kakarotto y lo golpeaba contra el suelo.

Kakarotto en un movimiento rapido pudo tirar a su hermano a el suelo, y el se posiciono arriba ahora.

.Que yo me robe tu tonto acondicionador?!_le gritaba mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano contra el duro suelo.

-Nenita!_le gritaba Kakarotto

-Muerto de hambre!

-Solo te preocupas por tu cabello!

-Solo tragas todo el dia!

-Tonto!

-Idiota!

-Estupido!

-Imbesil!

-Tarado!

-Retrasado!

-Niños ya basta!_les gritaba Bardock

-TU NO TE METAS!_le gritaron los dos a su padre

Raditz aprovecho que su hermano se distrajo y lo empujo. Apriciono con sus manos cana brazo de Kakarotto, y con sus rodillas no dejaba que las piernas de su hermano pudieran moverse.

Raditz sonrio malevolamente.

-No... todo menos eso_comenzo a decir Kakarotto quien ya estaba palido al saber que tenia su hermno en mente

-Muajaja tu lo pediste_dijo el comenzando a juntar saliva dentro de su boca

-No!_gritaba Kakarotto saudiendose de un lado a el otro con asco.

Raditz comenzo a dejar caer un hilo de saliva en direccion a la cara de su hermano menor.

-Nooo_gritaba el menor con total repulcion, cerrando los ojos esperando la asquerosa tortura.

-ESPEREN!_dijo Bardock.

Raditz rapidamente volvio a hacer entrar toda esa saliva a su boca, dandole mas asco a su hermano.

-Yo tome tu acondicionador_admitio el

-QUE?_dijo el no creyendoselo

-VEZ?! _le grito Kakarotto desde el suelo

-Y tambien me comi tu comida_dijo Bardock

-CON QUE FUISTE TU!_grito Kakarotto con ira

-Ya niños.. no es algo tan importante_decia el con algo de nerviosismo

-Que...

-no...

-es...

-Importante?_dijieron los chicos con fuego en sus ojos.

-Niños?_pregunto Bardock temiendo de los pequeños

-AHH!_gritaron ellos mientras corrian a atacar a su padre

Raditz se golgaba de los cabellos de el y los golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo, provocandole dolor.

Bardock gritaba, pero derrpente sintio un dolor mas fuerte en su brazo derecho. Miro que era lo que provocaba su dolor y pudo ver a su pequeño hijo Kakarotto de 5 años mordiendolo con gran fuerza.

Raditz tenia 7, por lo que tampoco sabia peliar muy bien, pero como el habia dicho, su acondicionar era algo muy importante!

Y ni que hablar de la comida de el pequeño Kakarotto!

Bardock reia un poco, pues le daban gracia sus pequeos hijos, que peleaban por verdaderas tonterias, pero en un segundo podian llegar a aliarse para derrotar a un enemigo en comun.

Estaba orgulloso de eso, pero... esperes... de verdad lo estaban lastimando!

Si Raditz seguia asi lo dejaria calvo! Y si Kakarotto seguia mordiendo de esa forma su brazo se lo comeria!

Bardock comenzo a moverse rapidamente, queria quitarse a esos niños de arriba pero ellos lo atacaban rapidamente, y lo peor de todo es que los ataques eran infantilmente dolorosos.

Y bueno... nunca se sabra como pero 1 hora despues Bardock estaba atado a un arbol, con un trapo en su boca, impidiendole decir cualquier cosa.

Los dos pequeños que se encontraban frente a el reian orgullosos de si mismo.

-Y ahora la proxima vez que quieras robarnos algo recordaras que somos los saiyajines mas fuertes de todo el mundo!_le dijo Raditz orgulloso.

-Si eso mismo y... y ... y que si me comes la comida otra vez yo... yo..._ el pobre Kakarotto no sabia que decir.

-EL te golpeara tanto que no podras salir de la camara de regeneracion durante 5 horas_le dijo Raditz como si eso fuera la mejor amenaza del mundo.

-Si eso!_dijo Kakarotto cruzando sus brazos muy orgulloso de los que podia hacer,

-Bardock asintio y los niños se fueron muy contentos hacia el interior de la casa.

El hombre sonrio... si bien al pricipio sus golpes y mordidas si habian dolido, el se habia dejado atar y golpear en casi toda la situacion. No eran mucho los momentos que ompartia con sus hijos, pero cuando compartia momentos como estos se sentia totalmente orgulloso de ellos, aunque tuvieran ideas tan locas.

Intento soltarse para poder entrar a su hogar, pues estaba anocheciendo, pero... porque las sogas estaban tan fuertes?

Bardock se removia en las sogas que lo ataban a el arbol del patio trasero.

-MMM_decia el contra el trapo intentando quejars de el no poder soltarse.

-MNIMMÑOSSSS!_grito el sacudiendose

Desde dentro de la casa se oian las risas de los dos pequeños.

-Chocalas!_le decia el mayor a su hermano, chocandole las palmas de las manos.

-Sii!_festejaba Kakarotto feliz de haberse podido vengar de su padre.

* * *

**Fin... siii ya se que no es bueno, pero bueno tuve muchos problemas familiares como para ponerme a hacer una buena historia, espero comente y bueno... que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos ^_^**


End file.
